Fight to the finish
by Brucatul-grl
Summary: Lil and Kimi are fighting for Tommy's heart, will they survive all the obsticles, who will win this war? TL or TK
1. Default Chapter

Lil and Kimi had changed a lot over the years. Now they were sweet 16 and as different as night and day.

Lil had become the tomboy. She loved sports, she would always play when Phil and Tommy would get together to shoot some hoops or play soccer.

Lil was hot, with a cute body that she hid under large pieces of clothes.

Kimi on the other hand became part of Angelica's group. She was hot, and she knew it! She could be cold at times! She empathized her curves with short n' tight clothes. She loved the glamorous world.

Couldn't live with out makeup and stylish clothes, shoes, etc.

These two were as different as night and day, but they were still the best of friends. One day as they were sitting at the 'Java Lava' they got to the topic of boys.

Just because Lil was a tomboy doesn't mean she didn't have crushes. Now this was a new topic for the two, they usually stayed away from that topic, cause both had a gut feeling it would cause trouble, and right they were!

They decided to share their deepest crushes with each other. Lil was a bit hesitant at first, but then agreed, as to get it off her chest.

"Tommy," They both replied in unison, "Tommy!" they both gasped at the others reply.

Lil went red in embarrassment, while Kimi went red in anger.

Kimi who had spent so much time with Angelica that she somewhat started thinking like her. 'How could she even think that Tommy- the hottest guy in school- would ever even consider her?'

Kimi felt bad at that thought, but she couldn't help it, it was her nature to be like that now.

Lil blushed, "I-I don't like him _that_ much, I just think he is cute and very sweet and fun and-…"

"Cut the crap, you _like_ him the way I do. So stop pretending! Lil I like you, so I don't want you to be hurt. I think you should forget about Tommy and find some one else, because well when me and Tommy hook up, I don't want to hurt you!"

This angered Lil, 'Who does she think she is, Tommy shows no interest in Kimi!'

"I don't think so," Lil stated simply.

This surprised Kimi, she could believe Lil just said that, 'Oh no she didn't!'

"Lil, I don't want to fight on this matter, but I think that Tommy think of you as 'one of the guys' while I'm clearly-…" Kimi paused the indicate her body in the short skirt and high top, "well who do you seriously think he will choose?"

Lil knew she was right!

Lil shook her head, 'she wasn't going to give up on Tommy!'

Kimi shrugged and stuck out her hand, "Let the best woman win!"

"Oh I will!" Lil declared. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Wait, who said that Tommy has to be interested in one of us, it could be any other girl in the school!" Lil pointed out.

Kimi just smirked as she exited the 'Java Lava'.

Lil sighed, 'Why does life have to be so difficult?'

Lil stared at the Kimi through the window, or at least the back of her leaving form. She saw how mini the shirt and how high the top was- it might as well have been a swimsuit!

'How do I compete with that?'

**A/N** R&R


	2. chapter 2

Kimi looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she smiled in satisfaction. She noticed that the new mini skirt she bought looked just right on her. It revealed her long tanned legs. She adjusted her tank top before she ran out of her room to catch a ride with Chuckie before he left her.

While Kimi grabbed some quick toast, Chuckie blared the horn outside, threatening to leave her!

'What a jerk!' Kimi thought to her self as she rolled her eyes ay him through the front window.

She slipped her feet through her flip-flops and ran outside to get in the front seat. In a few short moments they arrived at Tommy's place and Chuckie-again- honked the horn like a mad man.

Kimi anticipated the moment Tommy would come out that door, looking as hot as he always did.

At last the moment arrived, but it wasn't as good ass he thought, because along side him came Lil! Lil and Tommy seemed to be talking about something.

Err…

She had forgotten that them being neighbors meant that she was probably over often.

Behind them both came Phil, he was still attempting to get his shoes on. While the three of them were getting in the car, Kimi could hear parts of the conversation they had been having.

"…No Tommy your wrong, your mum makes the best breakfast!"

"Yea, she only makes it that good when you and Phil come over twice a week to have breakfast with us, seriously. The other times it like cornflakes all the way!" Tommy laughed.

Lil giggled, and Kimi couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'some tomboy'.

"Hey Kimi," Lil greeted sweetly. Kimi turned around and plastered a grin on her face,

"Hey Lil, Tommy, Phil,"

They all mumbled a greeting.

'Why did I have to sit in the front, I should've been back there with Tommy!'

* * *

Lil noticed Kimi's little glances at Tommy and she could help but frowned. Kimi always managed to look good, she always managed to have the prettiest, stylish clothes to were!

Lil looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a tight –not as tight as Kimi's- shirt that had 'Canada girls kick ass!' printed on it. She also had an unbuttoned white blouse on top. To go she was wearing black, kind of baggy, track pants!

'Who in the right mind _would_ choose her over that' Lil thought as she stared bitterly at Kimi.

Lil sighed as she averted her attention at Tommy. He looked so cute! He was busy in a conversation with Phil to notice her staring. He had his hair spiked up, making him look so hot!

Lil sighed again. If she wanted Tommy, she had to make sure Kimi didn't work her charms on him first!

When they got out of the car, they split directions going to their first periods. Unfortunately Kimi and Tommy shared that class together. Lil watched as Kimi hooked her arms with his jokingly and started to walk toward their class.

Lil couldn't help but gag…

**A/N** sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I have to get a presentation ready for Monday, with props and all. Err…my stupid teacher! Well plz review, I will greatly appreciate it, It will help me make time to update this story before the weekend is over!


	3. Chapter 3

Err… Lil and Tommy didn't have _any _classes together… NOT ONE!

Lil anticipated the moment school would be finally over and she could see Tommy again. They didn't even have lunch the same period!

Err…

Unfortunately she did have lunch with Kimi -hey at least Kimi didn't have lunch with Tommy either!

Kimi made at a point to tell Lil that two of the four classes, Kimi shared with Tommy! Lil groaned involuntarily. Which put a grin on Kimi's face.

"It's fate… I guess we're just meant to be," Kimi hissed before she went and sat beside her crew.

"Arrggg, that- that bitch!" Lil moaned as Chuckie came and sat beside her.

Chuckie just smiled, Lil and him were pretty tight and he knew about her secret crush. He also knew that Kimi like Tommy as well, so he decided just to stay out of it.

"What's cookin' good lookin'," he teased getting a playful punch in return.

"They have _two_ classes together, while I don't even have _one_ with him!" Lil groaned. Chuckie just nodded sympathetically at her, "Hey look at the bright side, at least they don't have _three_ classes together,"

Lil gave him a sarcastic smile, "Hey thanks,"

"So do you have any classes with you special someone,"

"Uh huh," Chuckie grinned as he glanced at Angelica. Lil noticed this and giggled, 'he was a dead man'.

Not only was Angelica mean, she was also dating the toughest guy in school!

Chuckie pouted, Lil just patted him on the back sympathetically.

Kimi grinned as she found Tommy leaving his English class, she walked over to him casually, and as if she didn't spend half her lunch waiting out that door making sure she didn't miss him.

"Oh Tommy, I didn't know you were in English right now, aw well I guess we might as well walk to math together,"

"But you told me you were heading to lunch, the previous period which is on the other side of the school, and math –being our next class- is also on that side of the school, so how did you end up around my English class," Tommy asked with a raised brow.

Kimi reddened, "Umm well-…"

"BRIIIINNNGG," the bell roared.

Saved by the bell!

The hurried off to the next class, Kimi slipping her hand into his. Tommy thought it was because she didn't want to get lost in the mob of students trying to get to their next class.

Lil was one of them, and Kimi noticed with glee the pained/jealous look that passed her face.

**A/N** thanx to all that reviewed! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Lil quickly changed into a tank top and a long pair of shorts. She ran her hand through her short choppy hair, as a last attempt to make it look at least half decent. Then she ran downstairs and out the door to Tommy and Phil.

"That took you long enough, _Lillian_," Phil glared.

""Shut up _Phillip_,"

"Make me _Lillian_,"

Lil stuck her tongue out at him as Tommy laughed watching; as they play fought like always.

"C'mon now lets get to the "Java Lava" for those smoothies," Tommy interrupted laughing.

Lil smiled at him dreamily, which really puzzled Tommy. He raised an eyebrow at her; Lil reddened instantly and looked away.

Phil who was already a few steps ahead of them turned around irritated, "Flirt later!" he yelled back at them.

Lil turned beet red at that, and walked up to him, punching his arm. Tommy rolled his eyes at Phil and started to walk along them.

Lil couldn't help but glance over at Tommy every once a while. He looked so cute in a normal plaid shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

When they got there she noticed that Kimi was on duty.

'Damn,'

They entered, ordering their usual and sat down at there usual table. Kimi cleaned her hands on a cloth and took off her apron. She then turned and smiled at then –particularly Tommy- and strode over toward them.

"Hey you guys," she greeted, not taking her eyes off of Tommy.

They all mumbled a respond as she pulled up a chair to sit on –coincidently beside Tommy- Lil noticed bitterly.

"So Tommy isn't Mrs. Del so weird from Math class," Kimi stated looking at Tommy.

"Uh huh," Tommy laughed, "she pronounces her 'N' as if 'M'" Tommy explained to the rest of the group laughing.

Lil just plastered a smile on her face. For the whole rest of the time, Kimi just kept Tommy in a conversation about their classes together.

After about an hour, Lil got sick of the topic and got up claiming a headache. "Oh all right, hope you feel better," Kimi grinned sweetly.

Lil rolled her eyes and left the place dejectedly. 'How can I compete with Kimi if they are together half the time we spend at school, and I barely see him then?

Li felt tears prickle her eyes, at the thought of Tommy and Kimi getting together.

"Lil, wait!"

Lil spun around to find Tommy sprinting toward her.

'Oh no!' Lil thought, 'she couldn't let him see her like this!'

Lil tried to brush away the tears that stained her eyes. When that didn't work, she did the only thing that she could think of, she turned back around and ran!

She knew she wasn't faster then Tommy, since he was 'pro' jock and was use to running up and down fields on a Soccer/baseball/football game.

She knew he was gaining on her, but she didn't stop, she kept on running until he grabbed her arm and got in front of her, preventing her to go past.

Lil furiously tried to wipe her eyes, but Tommy grabbed her arms, preventing her to do so, he looked into her teary eyes, "Lil, what's going on?" he asked concerned.

Lil didn't know what to say, if she said 'you and Kimi have **two** classes together while me and you have none, or, I saw you and Kimi together and thought maybe you two would get together since you spend so much time with her' …err that would sound so…so stupid!

Lil shook her head.

"Lil we've been friends since we were in diapers, we should be able to tell each other this stuff! Lil I want to know what's wrong. Back there in the 'Java Lava' I noticed you weren't your self when we entered the place. You became distant and depressed. Lil what is it!"

At the realization at how much he was concerned for her, made her love him more, if that was possible.

"

Tommy I-…" Lil started, but she didn't want to finish, she didn't want to tell him. What if he…

She saw how worried he was, just by a look at his eyes, she didn't want him to be worried, she wanted him to be happy!

"Tommy I- I really like you,"

She could hear him gulp!

Lil felt the tears flow down her face again, "sorry," she mumbled as she turned away and ran, this time he didn't go after her…

**A/N oh no! What going on! Well anyways I want to add that I will be gone on vacation all summer so I wont be here. I'll try me damn hardest to complete this story, but it will be reely helpful getting your reviews, cause I got a lot of other stories that I could be finishing in less then three weeks! So plz… drop by a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later Tommy finally came back. Kimi was almost about to go find him her self when he dragged himself back into the store looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong Tommy?" she asked, and the rest looked at him. Tommy shook his head, "nothing," he barely mumbled.

'What happened out there?'

Kimi nodded her head gradually, not quit believing him. But didn't want to seem annoying so she kept quiet. Through out the rest of the hour, Tommy didn't say much, accept mumble a reply here and there, or nod to a question.

Kimi didn't say much either; she was studying Tommy's face, trying to figure him out. 'I know he went after Lil, I know at least that much, but what did they talk about, what did Lil say to make him upset?'

She better not had made up some shit about me. She saw Angelica and her 'crew' enter so she got up to walk over to them.

Angelica made a disgusted face, "Where you just sitting with those dweebs right now?"

Uh oh

"Angelica, but Tommy is popular at school,"

"Yea, but he is my cousin, therefore eliminating his status compared to me, plus he is still _sixteen_, and Phil and Chuck…whatever it is, are defiantly not cool,"

"Chuckie is his name, and I am sixteen to," Kimi asked, hurt clear in her voice.

Angelica placed her hands on Kimi's shoulders, "I know sweetie, but your so much more mature, and plus your part of 'my' crew, so it doesn't matter about your age, oh and sweetie, stop hanging with _those_ people or we might not have room for you on _this_ crew,"

Kimi wanted to cry at what Angelica said, but couldn't-didn't.

Kimi was about to nod, but stopped her self, "You know what, no, I don't want to be part of your crew, that makes fun of others and really has no friendship at all, I mean it's a 'crew' for you guys- not friends! Those people-…" Kimi paused to point at Phil, who was throwing spitballs in the air, and Chuckie, who was trying to clean up the smoothie that was all in his lap now, and Tommy, who was sulking with his head in his hands, "are my _friends_!" she yelled and stomped away.

Angelica just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

When she came back to the table she saw Chuckie looking at her questioningly, "well…?" he asked.

"Well what?" she snapped.

"What did she say about me?"

Kimi was confused, so Chuckie went on to explain, "this afternoon, I worked up the courage to talk to her, and well I told her that I thought she was really pretty and that I really liked her, and she wasn't mad! For a minute she actually looked caring, and then she said 'I need to think about it'. See I spilled this damn thing all over me in anticipation,"

Kimi was so shocked that she spilled her smoothie all over Chuckie to add to the big stain that was already there.

Tommy looked up, "whoa, my evil cousin, queen of mean, didn't slap you, or get her even meaner boyfriend, Sean, after you?"

Chuckie glared at Tommy for a sec, before she shook his head, "nope, she was actually kind of nice to me-… wait she's calling me over,"

Kimi turned around, and sure enough Angelica was motioning Chuckie over, chuckie walked- almost ran- over to her.

Kimi shrugged and sat down beside Tommy. It was time she also revealed her feeling to him…

**A/N sorry I prolly rushed through this cause I have loads of homework to do…'member I always appreciate reviews…so drop me one…it doesn't take that much of your time…(smile)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kimi wanted so much to tell Tommy how she really felt, but she knew she couldn't, not while his mood was so gloomy, and while Phil was here trying to get a spitball to stick on the ceiling.

Eventually they all drifted back home. 'I will tell him tomorrow!'

* * *

Lil cried into her pillow, why did she have to admit her feelings to Tommy, and why did that moron have to gulp!

It was midnight now, and she was still crying, 'not only did I wreck our friendship, but my fantasy on Tommy liking me back is…killed!'

Lil stiffened when she heard a knock, 'had some one heard her crying'

Lil dried her puffy eyes on her pillow, and slowly tiptoed to the door, opening it a crack, but was surprised to see no one. She heard more knocking and realized in horror, it wasn't her door… it was her window!

She closed her eyes shut, wishing that the knocking would stop. "Lil open it," she heard a voice hiss. Lil opened her eyes, 'what the hell…Tommy!'

She went over and opened the window a crack, "What do you want Tommy," she demanded.

"Lil open the damn window!"

"Go away, Tommy go home!"

"Lil I swear I'm going to fall,"

"That's why I told you to go back the way you came!"

"Lil I'm not leaving until I get to talk to you,"

Lil didn't speak.

"Lil I'm going to start yelling, and how will you explain having a boy climbing into your window in the middle of the night," Tommy challenged.

Lil signed and opened the rest of the window, giving him access to enter. Tommy fell in the room.

"This was easier when we were kids, I don't think that tree will be able to hold us for much longer!"

Lil rolled her eyes, and then quickly kicked one of her childhood teddy bears under the bed that was sprawled on the floor from when she got up.

Tommy then got serious, "Lil about what you told me this afternoon, well-…"

"Tommy just forget that please,"

"No Lil, I was to apologize for the way I reacted, and I want to say…" Tommy paused to look Lil in the eye, "even though at this point I don't care for you more then as a _best_ friend…"

Lil felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"I don't want to erase that idea, because I think there can be more, sometime in the future, cause I really care for you Lil, but I don't want to wreck our friendship before I'm sure that there is, because once you pass the line, things never go back the same!"

Lil wasn't believing this, 'was this a way for Tommy to tell her that he doesn't return her feeling, but a way that he thought was nice?"

"Do you understand," Tommy asked kindly.

Lil just nodded her head, "Tommy can you please leave,"

"Lil-…"

"Now, or a swear I will call Phil telling him you harassing me in the middle of the night by coming into my room, and refusing to leave when I tell you to," Lil stated simply.

Lil saw the hurt on Tommy's face, but ignored it as she pointed to the window.

Tommy eyes pleaded with Lil, he might not return her feelings yet, but he did really care for her, Tommy slowly walked to the window and climbed out.

Lil threw herself on the bed sobbing, 'This has wrecked our friendship!'

That's when a solution popped into her head, 'this is the only way out of this,'

With that thought in her head, Lil drifted of to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

Lil awoke groggily remembering all of last night's events. 'Tommy, I love you so much, but you don't return those feelings, so I have to do this'.

Kimi paced her room nervously, 'should she tell him?'

In the end, she decided that she wanted to, so if he returned her feelings, there was no point in wasting time, might as well get to together sooner.

So she set out…

Tommy ate breakfast slowly; something nagged him in the back of his mind, something that didn't let him sleep a wink last night. 'I guess it was how Lil and I had left off last night,'

When Dil caught him sneaking back into the room –thinking he was an alien- he ended up staying awake and telling Dil what had happened.

Just then Dil burst into the house, "Tommy, Tommy where are you?" he yelled seeming very worried and upset.

"Dil, what's going on?" Tommy commanded as he came into the hall.

"I just saw Lil, and she was- I think after what happened last night she's going somewhere very far away!"

"What the hell, where is she?"

"Outside, in her car, she's about to go somewhere, with some bags,"

Tommy ran out to see Lil about to drive out of the driveway; he ran up to her car and knocked on her window.

She looked at him surprised, but ignored his pleas for her to lower the window.

"Lil!" Tommy yelled, "Please open it Lil,"

She sighed as she lowered the window, "Tommy, what is it now?"

"Lil please don't leave,"

"Tommy I need to,"

"No Lil, you don't, please Lil,"

Tommy-…"

"Lil, I am so sorry, but I can't standing not ever seeing you again, Lil I really care for you, you're my-…"

"Hold up…who said you're never going to see me again,"

"Aren't you going somewhere very far away from us?"

"Uh yea, a visit to a friends house,"

"But what about the bags?"

"It's called a sleep over,"

Tommy felt the heat on the back of his neck. He blushed a deep red, and all he could mumble was an, 'Oh'.

Lil giggled involuntarily, "What did you think, just cause you don't return my affection, I'm going to run away somewhere far away? I just thought it was better if I got al little time alone for awhile, you know to get over you,"

Tommy could see the sadness creep back onto her face, "I'm sorry," he mumbled, as he walked back over to his house.

I approached Tommy's house to see him already on the porch staring at the back of Lil's car as it drove away.

'Damn, I wish my parents hadn't taken away my car after I lent it to one of Angelica's friends and then the next day it was found a total wreck,'

'They had fixed it, but refused to give me the keys of it,' Kimi thought bitterly.

Tommy saw her and waved, she felt her hand go up and wave involuntarily.

Err, Tommy and his effects on me!

Kimi smiled at him as she walked up the porch to him. "Hey Tommy,"

"Hey, what brings you here,"

"Oh I had to- well I had o talk to you,"

"Oh? What about?"

"Well this is kind of hard to say, but…"

"Uh huh," he prodded.

"I- I have had a crush on you for like ever, well this year at least," Kimi blurted boldly.

Tommy's eyes went wide. "E-excuse me"

"Kimi giggled, "I…Like…You,"

"Oh great,"

"Ok, umm, ouch!"

Tommy didn't know what to say, I mean what do you say at times like these; Thanks, or flattering, oh and is your brother home, cause we were going to shoot some hoops today, or maybe, Oh really, well do you want something to drink.

Tommy nodded.

"Well do you return my feelings, maybe?"

Tommy shook his head.

Kimi felt the tears that threatened to spill.

'Shit,' Tommy cursed himself.

Before Tommy could do anything else, Kimi turned and ran!

**A/N well it seems Tommy doesn't return either of their feelings…or does he? R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy was grumpy the whole day, 'When did life get so damn difficult?'

Tommy felt bad for the way he had hurt two of his really good friends, he didn't want to hurt any of them, he wanted to…

Tommy heard the phone ring…'Err, that stupid phone,' Tommy cursed as he made his way downstairs to get to the phone.

'No one ever picks it up…its always me!'

"Hello," Tommy greeted scarcely into the phone.

"Hey," Chuckies voice responded happily, "Guess what?"

"What?" Tommy asked not really caring.

"Today, Angelica and I have a date! She broke it off with Sean yesterday, and sure I got a punch or two by him, but it's worth it for her. Now…today, we have a date!"

"All right, go Chuckie," Tommy smiled into the phone.

"Thanks man, but I don't know what to wear, or anything, Tommy please help me!"

"Sorry man, can't, I'm kind of busy," he lied. He didn't like to lie to Chuckie like that, but he knew that he couldn't do much for him in the mood he was in at the current time.

"Oh ok, I guess I'll ask Kimi, but she hasn't left her room since, she got back from somewhere, well anyways, I should start to get ready, so later," he said as he hung up.

Tommy put back the receiver and sighed. Just then Dil entered the house with a water gun, "Tommy, the aliens are coming, but these will be dangerous kind, so I'm going to keep this water gun with me, because they _hate_ water. You want me to get you one?"

"Tommy shook his head and motioned Dil to sit beside him. "Dil, you have a girlfriend that you really care about right?"

Dil was surprised, "Yea, Shelly, but you've had girlfriends before too, so there no point in asking me a girl related question,"

"No Dil, the girlfriends that I had, I didn't really care for any of them. But if I'm not mistaken, their were two girls that liked you, your girlfriend and another girl, and you claimed to like them both, how did you know which one was right for you, which one was the one that you cared for more?"

"Umm, well that easy, you close your eyes and think of the one you love, whose face do you see?"

Tommy shook his head, "That's crazy, what if you just happen to be thinking of one, and her picture comes first,"

"Well if your thinking of her, then that one seems to occupy your mind more, if her face comes to mind first, she's the one,"

Tommy was surprised at this different side of Dil. Dil got up, "now I got to make sure I have a few water guns in every place that I could be when they arrive," he stated as he left.

Tommy shook his head, 'That couldn't possibly work…uh uh'

Tommy was about to climb the stairs to his room when he stopped and closed his eyes.

He then just as quickly opened his eyes and gasped!

He saw _her_…

**A/N OMG I'm so sorry for those who hate me for leaving off where I did, lol. I have one week and some to go before I leave on vacation…I will try to finish this story before then cause it seems I get most feedback for this story…keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lil drove home in piece, she had, had a great –and much needed- sleepover at a close friends house.

They had talked all night and she finally stopped crying over Tommy.

She finally got over Tommy and doesn't care for him that way anymore –is not true; she had to admit that much. But she was making progress.

Lil sighed when she entered her driveway; seeing that Tommy was already they're hanging with Phil –that was just what she needed.

Lil got out and mumbled a quick greeting to them; barely glancing at Tommy she kept her eyes focused on Phil.

But before she could escape inside, Phil called out to her. At first she considered pretending she didn't hear, but then decided against it and dragged herself back to them.

"Yea," she asked.

"C'mon, remember how you had me sweating last weekend when we played basketball together,"

"Uh huh,"

"Well, come here and play against Tommy, other wise he's not going to let me live it down…you know, losing to a girl, so if beat him, he'll have nothing to gloat about!"

Lil was about to shake her head, but then saw that Tommy was also uncomfortable with the idea.

'Probably feels awkward,'

She smirked, 'Time to make him squirm,'

:"Yea, alright,"

She saw how surprised Tommy was with her respond, and smiled.

She grabbed the ball from Phil, "Tommy, me and you, one on one,"

Tommy gulped…

Kimi was so angry, 'That idiot, he was so mean about it too,'

Kimi heard the doorbell ring downstairs and finally got out of her room. 'It better be him, here to apologies,'

When she opened the door she saw Angelica standing there, "Oh, its you,"

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too," as she pushed herself past Kimi into the hallway.

"I'll go get-…"

"No let me," Angelica interrupted as she strode up the stairs.

A minute later Kimi heard giggling and chuckling come from that direction. She went up stairs to find Chuckie and Angelica making out on her parents bed!

"Chuckie," Kimi screeched.

"Oh shit, Kimi," Chuckie got off of Angelica and pulled her to her feet, "What is it?" he snapped at Kimi.

"On mom and dads bed!" Kimi screamed, "What's wrong with you?"

Chuckie looked down sheepishly, and mumbled a sorry before he and Angelica left pushed past her and went to his room.

Kimi's eyes widened.

Err, stupid Tommy, we would've been so damn happy if he had just…

Kimi grabbed her coat and headed to Tommy's house, she needed to clear something's out with him.

When she got there she saw Tommy and Lil playing basketball on the Deville's net. She saw Phil sitting on the porch watching them. She rolled her eyes as Lil's baggy clothes, 'What a damn tomboy,'

She caught Tommy' eyes. He stopped playing instantly. Lil turned around to see what he was staring at and found Kimi standing at the curb.

For a moment none of them spoke, but merely stared at one another. Lil had knew what had gone down between Kimi, because when she was leaving the day before she had seen Kimi approach and had stopped a little distance away and saw Kimi telling Tommy something in which he had shook his head, causing her to run home crying. From there she had understood.

Kimi was the first to turn away. She looked at where Phil was sitting; he- who had sensed the tension and had ran inside mumbling 'I'll get drinks,'

Kimi slowly walked closer to the two, she felt the courage she had held when she had strode over here, melt away.

Tommy didn't know what to do. The woman that he thinks he loves and the woman that he only wants a friendship with are both here, and are both expecting him to say something.

They all waited in silence for a minute, before both Lil and Kimi shook their heads disappointedly, and turned to leave –Lil to enter her house, and Kimi to walk back home.

"Wait!" Tommy finally spoke, motioning both the woman back.

"Tommy-…" Lil started.

"No wait, I'm sorry that I hurt you both, because in reality you both are the closest girl-friends I have ever had, and I never wanted to hurt either of you. But –even thought I didn't know this before, I know it know, I do return one of your feelings, but I'm not so sure about it. Lil, Kimi I want you both to remember that no matter what, you two are one of my best' of friends, and I love you both to death,"

"Whoa, Tommy-…"

"You mean you do return the feeling to one of us," Lil finished.

Tommy nodded.

"W-who?" They both managed to choke.

**(A/N I was going to finish here, but since I love you guys so much, I will go on,)**

"I don't think it will be wise for me to say it here and now, I swear though that will I tell you by this week. I just need to be sure," Tommy said as he looked at both of them.

Lil nodded hesitantly –while Kimi looked like she wanted to probe him to say more, but she decided against it.

Tommy nodded as he gently placed the basketball in Lil's hands and walked back over to his house.

Kimi and Lil were left there to glare at their opponent, the thought of Tommy liking the other made their blood boil.

"He likes me, you know that right?" Kimi stated, sounding not too confident.

"You wish Finster," Lil laughed nervously, "Tommy just doesn't want to send you home crying again,"

Kimi was shocked, "Y-you saw that?"

Lil nodded her head smugly.

"No, I think it was the fact that he didn't want to send you running away to a friends house again," Kimi smirked.

"I wasn't running away," Lil yelled. Kimi just smiled as she shook her head in mock pity.

"You Bitch-…" Lil screamed as she lung forward, only to be caught by Phil.

"Lil, what are you doing?" Phil demanded trying to keep a struggling Lil away from Kimi.

"Phil let me go, now."

Kimi just shook her head, "Lil, you know I'm right, that's why you're so mad," she stated.

Lil tried to push Phil away, wanting to claw out Kimi's face.

"Kimi, I think it will be best if you go, I don't know how long I can keep Lil away," Phil declared, over Lil's loud yelling.

Kimi nodded and skipped away…

**A/N wow, damn, that was a pretty long chappie, YAY…ppl the button right there to review is really missing you right now. Drop a review…PLZ…:D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Lil sat at her window seat, her eyes glued to the window with the closed curtains directly across her widow, the Window that belonged to Tommy's room. She felt like a stalker, she wanted to know if he left his house and exactly where he was going.

She also felt bad about her fight with Kimi, Lil knew she had a hot temper, especially when it came to losing Tommy, the only man she has ever loved! Ever since she was in grade six and he had picked her to have a 'pretend' marriage with for an assignment.

Lil sighed; she had been pretty cruel yesterday and now she regretted it. She picked up her phone and dialed Kimi's number, but quickly put it down before it rung. He heart thumped out on her chest, she didn't know what she would say, and she still was really angry at the thought of Tommy picking Kimi.

'What if she made it worse?'

If Phil had not been their yesterday afternoon, would she have really hit a friend that was so dear?

Lil got up from the window seat and walked over to her brother's room. She tapped on his door gently, "Phil," she called out.

"Yea…come in," came the muffled respond.

She opened the door to find Phil sitting on the bed with his back up against the backboard shaking his head to the beat of a song that he playing on his CD player.

"Phil can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yea, what is it sis?"

Lil took a seat at the edge of Phil's bed. "Phil, I'm really scared, what if Tommy picks Kimi…will I be able to ever move on, will my jealously get in the way of the friendship I have with Tommy and Kimi,"

"Uh, Lil what if he picks you, what would you do then,"

"Oh I would be so damn happy-…" Lil's smile disappeared, "Oh, you mean about Kimi, she would probably feel the same way as I do, and our friendship would still be crushed," she muttered ashamed.

Phil nodded, "This is a hard one, whoever Tommy picks, the other one will be crushed- no worse…. heart broken,"

"Your suppose to be making me feel better-…"

"No sis, you came to me for help, and let me tell you, by what I'm telling you is far more helpful then 'Don't worry, you'll get over him,' trust me,"

Lil nodded slowly…

Kimi flipped through the TV channels bored, the day seemed to have dragged on with her anticipation of Tommy's phone call telling her his decision.

Sometimes she felt like jumping for joy, knowing theirs fifty percent chance that he might pick her, while other times she wants to cry thinking their half a chance that its…Lil.

She wanted Tommy to call; she wanted to hear whom he loved.

She heard Chuckie feeding mushy lines to Angelica on the phone and rolled her eyes. She knew he had the book of 'romantic lines' in his hand.

She heard as he finally got off and thumped to the room she occupied.

"Hey Kimi, what's up,"

"Chuckie…tell me honestly, do you think Tommy may pick me,"

"Pick?"

"Yea, he said that he does love one of us –Lil and I- but he hasn't told us. Do you think that theirs a good chance that it may be me?"

"Fifty-fifty," Chuckie said simply.

"Chuckie! That's not much help,"

"Kimi is he worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Worth your friendship with Lil going down the damn drain,"

Kimi was taken aback by this, she never thought of this as…that.

"Chuckie, I want you to know right now, as mean as Lil and I may be to each other, she's still one of my closest and dearest friend, but true love is worth anything, I love Lil, but if Tommy picks me, then if she's a true friend she would step back and understand that," Kimi said.

"Easier said, then done," Chuckie muttered.

"That's the thing Chuckie, I know that, and that makes it that much worse, I know that it would take me everything to do that if he chose her, but I also know that it's the right thing, its something a true friend does,"

Chuckie was stunned by what she had just said. She was so right, that it hurt her.

Chuckie silently prayed in his mind;

Please, I don't want either of these girls crushed; do something- anything, to prevent their friendship from falling apart because of their damn stubborn hearts…

**A/N alright I'm sorry I keep stalling, but I swear, I'll give you Tommy's decision in the next chapter…PLZ don't be mad, but I had to add this chapter in…:D:D…You know the drill, a review another chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I just want to add that this during Christmas holidays for them…a good excuse for not making them go to school :D

Lil awoke suddenly, the end of the long week had arrived, so Tommy had to present his decision today, he just had to!

Lil got up off her bed and swiftly pulled on a baby blue tank top and a plaid skirt. She felt the butterflies in her stomach; she was really panicky, and also scared that today's event will probably cost her a good friend.

No matter what happens, she will lose Kimi's friendship whichever way!

Kimi didn't sleep a wink that previous night, she stayed awake stressing over what was going to happen that day. Today could either make her day, or break it!

She was in the process of making herself some toast, when she heard a knock on the door, she felt knees turn to jelly.

It was Tommy, she was sure of it! She gradually dragged herself to the door, she wasn't sure if she should open it, what would he say? What would she say?

She turned the knob and closed her eyes, opening the door in slow motion. "Oh Tommy-…" the tears in her closed eyes gathered, "I just knew-…."

"Move it drama queen,"

'That voice, it wasn't Tommy's, it sounded awfully like…'

"Angelica…what are you doing here this early,"

Angelica sighed, "Move it-…" she started off but then her voice softened, "I have to warn Chuckie,"

"Warn him? For what?"

"One word…Sean. He's angry to have a girl dump him for a- a geek, so he's going to try something, I don't know what, but I want to warn him,"

Kimi was shocked, "Y-yea okay, go o-on," she stuttered as she moved out of the way for her to pass.

Kimi felt disappointed, 'I wonder if he went to see Lil,'

Tommy got out of his house, he had decided he would go to both of the girl's houses, and tell them which one he wanted. He walked next door to Lil's house and rang the doorbell.

Lil heard the doorbell and ran downstairs yelling, "I'll get it,"

Lil opened the door to see, what her eyes yearned to see all week, Tommy at her door step ready to present his decision.

"Is it okay if we got to the back yard?"

Lil nodded and grabbed a jacket before following him around back. When they got there he took her hand stared at her. Lil gulped.

"Lil my choice is-…"

Lil could hear her strong heart beat, and was surprised that he couldn't, it was as loud as a drum beat.

But Tommy didn't finish what he had to say; instead he leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers gently.

At first Lil was surprised, but then she felt her body drain of anticipation and fill with undeniable happiness as she kissed him back eagerly.

He pulled back, "Lil its you, didn't you know it was you. If I didn't care for you as much as I do, I wouldn't have entered your room in the middle of the night, just to make you feel better. It's always been you, but I didn't know that, that's the reason I never could have a steady relationship with a girl, because I never cared for any of them. Lil I'm sorry for hurting you, but I wasn't so sure, and I guess I realized my feelings for you only after I found out about your feelings, and then when I thought you were leaving, I- Lil I really care for you and I know that you and I can have something really great between us," he admitted quickly.

She pulled him into another kiss, but he broke it quick. Lil looked at him, puzzled and hurt.

"I want to wait until I find a way to tell Kimi," Tommy explained quickly, "I just wouldn't feel right if Kimi still thought that I might pick her,"

Lil nodded in realization.

'Oh no…Kimi,' Now that she wasn't worried about Tommy picking Kimi, she felt her heart break for Kimi; she knew how she felt when she thought of Tommy picking Kimi. She didn't want to lose Kimi…she couldn't, she wouldn't…but will she have a choice?

_Will Kimi ever be able to get past her relationship with Tommy, to be her friend again? The sad part was, she would completely understand if she didn't, she knew that she probably wouldn't have either._

A/N well I told you, that you will find out the decision in this chapter…:D:D. oh and I'm sorry guys if this chapter wasn't good, or kind of rushed, or too damn short.

**Tamagotchis are awesome****: I have the same damn problem, I mean I figure, what's the point in making your bed if your going to sleep in it in a few hours anyways…my room is a frikin' mess 24/7 yo.**

**XxXCocoPuffXxX****: lol…thanxx**

**starrydreamz****: I'm not great, because I don't know myself how I'm gonna come up with a solution for this problem, I always make things on the spot (embarrassed) hehe…but you are truly great, u were with me through all my stories and I have to admit some of them weren't so great! Thanxx for being such a good/constant reviewer!**

**acosta pérez josé Ramiro: hey thanxx, Yo I too always thought that Phil and Chuckie are good caring brother…:D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Lil had felt bad all day- no that's a lie- she felt a mixture of sadness/happiness. She was thrilled that the man she loved for years, finally admitted to liking her back.

She looked into the mirror, at herself. She didn't think she was pretty before, but now she saw that behind that Tomboyish hair cut and dirty face, she had a cute one behind it. She could look pretty if she wanted, maybe like Kimi.

'Why did he pick _me_ over _Kimi_, Kimi is so much prettier,'

Then she felt like she was punched in the gut…_Kimi._

Tommy is probably over at Kimi's telling her, meaning Kimi is probably having her heart broken right _now._

Kimi heard the doorbell ring, she ran to open it, knowing that it was Tommy; she had peaked through the big window in her living room.

She didn't feel nervous; she was too curious to know his answer. She opened the door to see Tommy standing there looking a bit upset.

"Tommy," she whispered.

He looked up to her, and motioned her to step outside by him. When she was beside him he took her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Kimi you have been my friend for…since we were in diapers! I mean we have grown up together, your one my closest friends, and really dear to my heart, so that's why-…"

Kimi grinned, ready for what he had to say.

"I feel that we shouldn't wreck our friendship by getting in to this, because Kimi I love you, but not that way, my heart is already someone else's,"

Kimi felt the tears start to stroll down her eyes.

"Kimi, please, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want this to come on between our friendship because I really care for you. To not have your friendship would mean not having a piece of my heart,"

Kimi shook her head and shoved him away, "Screw you, and stuff that bull-…" she muttered as she walked past him to enter the house, the tears flooding her face.

"Kimi, wait, let's talk about this, let me talk to you please," Tommy begged as he gently grabbed Kimi's arm.

"F you," she screamed as she turned around and slapped him across the face…hard! "And f Lil too,"

With that Kimi shut the door on his face. "Damn," Tommy whispered as he kicked at a rock.

Kimi swiped at her tears furiously, as she leaned against the door, slowly sliding down to a crouched position. She sobbed there for a moment before she heard Chuckie's car pull up in the driveway.

Kimi got up and ran upstairs, taking a suitcase from under her bed, and throwing in clothes from her closet.

That's when Chuckie barged in, "Listen Kimi, Tommy told me about what-…"

Chuckie saw the scene before him. Kimi was throwing in clothes as if there was no tomorrow.

"Kimi, what the hell are you packing for?"

"Chuckie I- I can't stay here, I just can't! I have to get away, or I don't know what I will do,"

"Kimi running away isn't going to change the fact that Tommy loves Lil,"

Kimi broke down –luckily Chuckie grabbed her before she fell- she sobbed on her brothers' shoulder, "I know Chuckie, but let me go, let me learn that for myself. I just need to get away, but I swear, once I'm stable, I'll come back. For now, I just hate them, and that hurts,"

"But where will you go,"

"I- I don't know right now,"

Chuckie nodded slowly, knowing at the present moment there was nothing he could do, so he left her to pack. Knowing that what she needed now was some time alone.

Chuckie strolled down the stairs and called Angelica, when he told her what happened she gasped.

"Damn, I didn't know that cousin of mine could have all these girls like him that much! Oh, I'm sorry Chuckie, maybe she does need some time to herself,"

"Yea…maybe," Chuckie mumbled.

"Umm Chuckie, what did Sean do to you?"

"Chuckie smiled, "Nothing,"

"What?"

"Yea that's it, he didn't do anything, he's all talk. He threatened to beat me up, but when I agreed to fight him, he backed out!"

"What?" Angelica laughed, "You scared him?"

"Yup,"

Chuckie could hear Angelica's mom calling her in the background, "Listen Chuckie, I got to go…I love you,"

"Love you too,"

Chuckie put down the receiver, 'I better tell Tommy and Lil what Kimi's trying to do, so they can try to change her mind.'

Tommy and Lil were shocked when Chuckie had called and told what Kimi was going to do.

"Tommy, we can't let her," Lil cried, "She's my best friend, and I love her so much, I can't let her leave, not like this,"

Lil continued to sob as Tommy pulled Lil close and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know sweetie, we have to do something to stop her,"

"When did Chuckie say Kimi was leaving?"

Tommy thought back, "around 4:30p.m"

"Oh, what time is it now?"

Tommy checked his watch, "4:15pm" he stated simply.

Tommy thought about what he had just said, "Oh shit, it's 4:15pm"

Tommy and Lil both hopped into Tommy's car and drove to the airport. "Tommy, can't you go faster," Lil asked eagerly.

"Sorry Hun, I'm already past the limit,"

Lil tapped on the door nervously. Finally they had arrived, they ran out the car and into the airport, they split up searching aimlessly. Lil found her sitting on the waiting chairs.

"Kimi," she shouted. Kimi looked at her surprised, the tear stains dry on her face.

Lil felt a little squeeze on her heart.

"You won," Kimi spat out, when Lil was close enough, "You have Tommy, and I have nothing,"

Lil shook her head, "No Kimi, please don't go, not because of this, don't leave just because of this. We'll get past this-…"

"We'll shit, you don't have anything to get over, you're with Tommy, and it will be me who's in pain,"

Lil had tears streaming down her face now too, "Kimi lets remember how we were before, before all this, we were-…"

"…The best of friends," Kimi finished.

Lil smiled, "Yea, and we told each other everything…Kimi you remember our song,"

"Yea, they one that went to the tune of 'Country mouse and City mouse,"

"Lil laughed through her tears, "Loud friend and Quiet, were really quite a pair-…"

"And when you put these two together, theirs no way they'll fail," Kimi finished a light smile on her face.

Lil laughed as tears continued to stream down her face.

"That doesn't mean anything now, it doesn't matter,"

"NO Kimi, it does matter, it proves that me and you have a solid friendship- or at least had, that was before everything…before you became friends with angelica's crew, and I was left with no one and had to turn to the guys, and I guess hanging with the guys-…"

Lil looked down at her clothes, "I slowly turned to act like one," she said sorrowfully.

Kimi was so stunned, she hadn't realized it, but she had turned her back on Lil when she went to join a cooler group, she had abandoned her, and thought meeting once in a while made up for all that!

Kimi couldn't help, all that anger she felt…melted, she hugged Lil, and Lil hugged her back, both trying to mend their broken hearts.

"Kimi if you want, I swear I will never see Tommy again, if you came back and let thing be back to normal. I will give him up for your friendship,"

'She would give up the one that she loves so much for me…_that's_ a true friend.'

Kimi shook her head, "no you two be together, but please don't stop me from going, I have to leave for now, if our friendship has any chance of surviving, then I have to do this. I need some time away from you guys, but I will come back, and when I do, things will be back to-…"

Kimi was interrupted when she heard her flight being called.

Lil swiped away her tears, "No, not yet-…"

"Lil, Kimi!" Tommy yelled from behind them. They both turned. Tommy ran up to them and looked at Kimi, "Kimi please-…"

Her flight was called again.

"I have to go now," Kimi took Lil's hand and placed it in Tommy's, "I hope you two the best until we meet again, I love you guys,"

Kimi hugged Lil again and kissed Tommy on the cheeks before she turned and started to walk away.

"Kimi-…" Tommy started after her, but Lil stopped him. Tommy looked at Lil surprised as Lil just shook her head at him.

Kimi turned around and waved once more before she disappeared into the rush.

Tommy put his arms around Lil's waist as Lil buried her head into his chest.

_It wasn't a fight to the finish, a new relationship had started and an old friendship restarted, but better_.

Lil and Tommy walked back to his car hand in hand.

"I love you Lil,"

"I love you too,"

With that, they kissed.

Tommy finally got the relationship he had only read about in books, or saw on the TV…true love.

THE END 

**A/N Its over! I'm leaving tomorrow so I wanted to finish the story. I wont be back for Two whole months, I hope none of you forget me, because when I return I was thinking of a sequel…what do you guys think? Unfortunately I wont have any access to a computer, so the next time I write will be when I'm back. I just want to say that I got the most feedback for this story and it really make me happy, I love all of my reviewers, you guys have made it possible that I ended this story, and thanx so much. **


End file.
